05 Maja 2014
TVP 1 05:20 TELEZAKUPY 05:55 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Info Poranek - Serwis info Poranek, Pogoda info, Gość Poranka 08:00 Wiadomości 08:05 Pogoda poranna 08:15 Polityka przy kawie 08:35 Sąsiad na widelcu - /7/; magazyn kulinarny 09:30 BBC w Jedynce - Attenborough. 60 lat wśród dzikiej przyrody.cz. 1. Życie w kamerze (Attenborough 60 years in the Wild) - txt. str. 777 51'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012) 10:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 5971 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5971); serial kraj prod.USA (2010) 11:00 Świat się kręci - /150/; widowisko publicystyczne 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:35 Przepis dnia - /102/; magazyn 12:45 Natura w Jedynce - Gepard, mistrz szybkości (Cheetah the Price of Speed) 49'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010) 13:50 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2872; teleturniej muzyczny 14:25 Galeria - odc. 159; serial obyczajowy TVP 15:00 Wiadomości 15:05 Pogoda 15:10 Polska non stop - magazyn reporterów; cykl reportaży 15:25 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Ogórkowa kuchnia; magazyn kulinarny 15:55 Drużyna A IV - odc. 19, Zatopiony skarb (The A - Team IV, ep. 19, Beneath the Surface); serial kraj prod.USA (1985) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2873; teleturniej muzyczny 17:55 Klan - odc. 2582 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 18:30 Świat się kręci - /151/; widowisko publicystyczne 19:10 Regiony zmian 19:12 Gwiazdy Eurowizji 19:20 Przepis dnia - /103/; magazyn 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Sport 20:05 Biało - czerwoni; felieton 20:10 Pogoda 20:15 Ławeczka w Unii - odc. 3. Wymiana sąsiedzka - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 20:25 Teatr Telewizji - Księżyc i magnolie - txt. str. 777 63'; spektakl teatralny 21:45 Downton Abbey III - odc. 4/8 (Downton Abbey III, ep. 4) - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012) 22:45 Nadchodzi Polly (Along came Polly) 86'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2004) 00:25 Drużyna A IV - odc. 19, Zatopiony skarb (The A - Team IV, ep. 19, Beneath the Surface); serial kraj prod.USA (1985) 01:20 Świat się kręci - /151/; widowisko publicystyczne 02:00 Notacje - Iga Cembrzyńska. Każdy ma swój świat; cykl dokumentalny 02:15 Klan - odc. 2582; telenowela TVP 02:45 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn 03:15 Czerwona kartka dla kochanki piłkarza (The Red Card) 58'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Iran (2008) 04:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:40 M jak miłość - odc. 498; serial TVP 06:35 Coś dla Ciebie; magazyn 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 499; serial TVP 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama Flesz, Pogoda Flesz 10:45 Sztuka życia - odc. 73, Tamara Arciuch; telenowela dokumentalna TVP 11:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1119 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 11:45 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 277 Jesienna burza; serial TVP 12:45 Polacy w Rzymie i Watykanie 20'; cykl dokumentalny 13:15 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (44) - Israelitas - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży 13:50 Baron24 - odc. 1 "Kto się boi komornika" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 14:25 Jaskiniowcy z Himalajów (Cave people of the Himalaya) 51'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2011) 15:30 Panorama Kraj 15:45 Pogoda Kraj 15:55 Zaginiona - odc. 1/7 - Odjazd - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 16:55 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 81 "Pytania egzystencjalne" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP 17:25 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 82 "Idzie lato" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP 18:00 Panorama 18:35 Sport Telegram 18:45 Pogoda 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 8/80; teleturniej 19:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1119 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1120 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:40 M jak miłość - odc. 1061; serial TVP 21:35 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 795 21:45 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show 22:50 Punkt oparcia 59'; film dokumentalny 00:05 Sherlock - odc. 9/9 Jego ostatnia przysięga (Sherlock, ep. His Last Vow) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010) 01:50 Aida - odc. 2/13; serial komediowy TVP 02:45 Punkt oparcia 59'; film dokumentalny 04:00 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show 04:55 Zakończenie programu TVP Łódź 06:30 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9 07:10 Pogoda - 5.05 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 07:10 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9 07:30 AGROEXPRESS; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Co niesie dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:25 Pogoda - 5.05 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 08:30 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:55 Przechodzień codzienny -; STEREO, 16:9 09:00 AgroSzansa - odc. 21; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:30 Co niesie dzień; STEREO, 16:9 09:55 Pogoda - 5.05 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 10:00 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:05 Seniorada; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:30 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:55 Nie inaczej...; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:10 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:35 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:40 Camino Polskie, czyli jak zacząć; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:30 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:45 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:55 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9 13:30 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:35 Pożyteczni.pl - odc. 66; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Filmówka - Proklamujemy strajk - odc. 10; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 14:40 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:45 Przechodzień codzienny -; STEREO, 16:9 14:55 My czterej pancerni; film dokumentalny; reż.:Andrzej Słodkowski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Zapiski Łazęgi - Gmina Warnice; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:25 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 16:30 Czas na Pracę! Praca na Czasie!; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Przystanek Ziemia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:31 Magazyn kulturalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:54 Informator kulturalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 No life masz wybór; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:15 REGION MOCNYCH W BIZNESIE; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:29 Łódzkie Wiadomości Dnia - JM; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Sport; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:57 Pogoda; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:59 Depozyt wiary; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:21 Dziatwa; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:35 Atlas Sztuki; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:47 Strefa biznesu; magazyn ekonomiczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Łódzkie forum; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:45 Informator kulturalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:47 Katolicki Tygodnik Informacyjny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:00 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:35 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:55 Pogoda - 5.05 - 4; STEREO, 16:9 22:01 Łódzkie Wiadomości Dnia wieczorne; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:21 Sport; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:25 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:26 Pogoda; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:35 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 23:10 Głos Europy - Debata - wybory do Parlamentu Europejskiego 2014; STEREO, 16:9 00:25 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 00:25 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9 00:40 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9 01:05 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9 01:15 Pogoda - 5.05 - 4; STEREO, 16:9 01:25 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:50 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:15 Zapiski Łazęgi - Gmina Warnice; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:25 Czas na Pracę! Praca na Czasie!; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:50 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 02:55 Camino Polskie, czyli jak zacząć; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:55 My czterej pancerni; film dokumentalny; reż.:Andrzej Słodkowski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 Nie inaczej...; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:00 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 05:05 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:30 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 05:40 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:05 Czas na Pracę! Praca na Czasie!; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:25 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 8:15 Świat według Kiepskich 9:00 Malanowski i Partnerzy 9:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy 10:00 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie 11:00 Dlaczego ja? 12:00 Pielęgniarki 13:00 Trudne sprawy 14:00 Pierwsza miłość 14:45 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja 16:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy 17:00 Dlaczego ja? 18:00 Pierwsza miłość 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich 20:10 2012 23:30 El Mariachi 1:15 Kim jest Clark Rockefeller? 3:15 Tajemnice losu TVN 6:00 Uwaga! Odcinek: 3911 6:20 Mango - Telezakupy 7:25 Detektywi Odcinek: 530 8:00 Dzień Dobry TVN Odcinek: 1409 11:10 Ukryta prawda Odcinek: 328 12:10 Szpital Odcinek: 207 13:10 W-11 - wydział śledczy Odcinek: 1157 13:55 Ugotowani Odcinek: 9 14:55 Kuchenne rewolucje Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 2 16:00 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 2317 17:00 Ukryta prawda Odcinek: 329 18:00 Szpital Odcinek: 208 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! Odcinek: 3912 20:05 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1911 20:45 W-11 - wydział śledczy Odcinek: 1158 21:30 Sama słodycz Odcinek: 9 22:30 Surowi rodzice Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 3 23:30 Agenci NCIS: Los Angeles Odcinek: 17 Sezon: 2 0:30 Kamuflaż Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 2 1:25 Co za tydzień Odcinek: 647 2:05 Uwaga! Odcinek: 3912 2:20 Sekrety magii Odcinek: 5 3:40 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 2317 4:40 Przerwa w nadawaniu Fokus TV 6:00 Życie Bałtyku Odcinek: 25 6:30 Para daje radę Odcinek: 5 7:20 Horoskop 7:25 Teletubisie Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 13 7:55 In the Night Garden Odcinek: 6 8:35 Jak to się robi? Odcinek: 6 8:40 Sąsiedzi Odcinek: 6 8:50 Po przygody w świat przyrody Odcinek: 6 9:10 Wychowanie to wyzwanie Odcinek: 6 10:15 Lidia w kuchni Odcinek: 6 10:45 Horoskop 10:50 Lista Fokusa Odcinek: 5 11:15 Wehikuł czasu 11:20 Drobne gesty, wielkie sprawy Odcinek: 6 11:55 Zagrożone języki 13:00 Dzika Polska Odcinek: 6 13:30 Królowie podwodnego nieba Odcinek: 6 14:05 Projekt "Adrenalina" Odcinek: 6 14:40 Szkoła opieki nad zwierzakami Odcinek: 6 15:15 Najśmieszniejsze zwierzęta świata Odcinek: 6 15:45 Ekstremalni do bólu Odcinek: 5 16:15 Bez ograniczeń Odcinek: 4 16:45 Wehikuł czasu 16:50 Lidia w kuchni Odcinek: 6 17:30 Para daje radę Odcinek: 6 18:25 Wehikuł czasu 18:30 Królestwo płetwala błękitnego 19:35 Lwy kanibale 20:40 Lista Fokusa Odcinek: 6 21:15 Tajemnice historii Odcinek: 505 21:45 Teorie spiskowe Odcinek: 2 22:50 Pływając w Auschwitz 23:55 Koszmarna wyprawa Odcinek: 5 1:10 Dzika Polska Odcinek: 6 1:40 Drobne gesty, wielkie sprawy Odcinek: 6 2:25 Lista Fokusa Odcinek: 6 2:55 Królowie podwodnego nieba Odcinek: 6 3:30 Para daje radę Odcinek: 6 4:30 Lista Fokusa Odcinek: 6 5:00 Rafy koralowe St. John's Odcinek: 2 5:30 Badacze natury Odcinek: 13 5:45 Badacze natury Odcinek: 12 TV Polonia 06:10 TE DEUM LAUDAMUS - Polonia Świata Janowi Pawłowi II; koncert; STEREO, 16:9 07:15 Polonia w Komie - Dubaj - Monika (463); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Siedem stron świata - odc. 2/7 Bomba - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama Flesz, Pogoda Flesz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:45 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:40 Galeria - odc. 151; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1072 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Łamigłówka - Pisarze polscy II. 2; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 U Pana Boga w ogródku - odc. 1/12 - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; reż.:Jacek Bromski; wyk.:Krzysztof Dzierma, Andrzej Beya-Zaborski, Emilian Kamiński, Jan Wieczorkowski, Agata Kryska, Wojciech Solarz, Irina Łaczina, Mieczysław Fiodorow, Małgorzata Sadowska, Alicja Bach; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:20 Kulturalni PL - (191); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:20 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 935* - Załamanie Józefa; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 Studio Wschód - Studio Wschód: Uchodźcy z Krymu; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:55 Galeria - odc. 151; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Polonia w Komie - Sztrasburg - Klaudyna (467); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 Łamigłówka - Pisarze polscy II. 2; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 28 Tunezja "U wrót Sahary" (106); magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 Saga rodów - Ród Zakrzeńskich; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:50 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1072 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 Cafe Historia - Jan Karski; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Dobranocka - Miś Uszatek - Krem bez gotowania; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:40 Łamigłówka - Pisarze polscy II. 2; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:50 Na sygnale - odc. 9/26 - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:20 Na sygnale - odc. 10/26 - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Polonia w Komie - Gdzie pieprz rośnie (468); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:45 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:50 Fascynujące Śląskie - Planetarium Śląskie; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:15 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Galeria - odc. 151; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Łamigłówka - Pisarze polscy II. 2; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Siedem stron świata - odc. 2/7 Bomba; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Miś Uszatek - Krem bez gotowania; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Na sygnale - odc. 9/26; serial fabularyzowany TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:10 Na sygnale - odc. 10/26; serial fabularyzowany TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:10 Polonia w Komie - Gdzie pieprz rośnie (468); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1072; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:45 Fascynujące Śląskie - Planetarium Śląskie; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:05 Zakończenie dnia Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Łódź z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fokus TV z 2014 roku